Heroes of the Force
by The Bunyip
Summary: Both sides kept sercets during the clone wars. Now when the war is ending those who were meant to remain hidden are caught in a game for survival. jedisith survival story from the end of movie 3 probably T but M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Heroes of the Force

Part 1: The Escape

Prologue

In an instant everything was cast into darkness with one order. The tyranny and corruption of the darkside finally took its place at the head of the old republic and it was done to the thunder of applause from a thousand different planets and races. They were all fools. What they didn't see was the deaths that caused it or the suffering it was built on. They didn't see the rise of Darth Vader or the monstrosities that followed in his wake. But most importantly they didn't hear the order. The words echoed through the galaxy even now as strong as when they were heard by clones of the republic. "Initiate order sixty six". Perhaps if they had heard that everything would be different. But they didn't. They didn't see the flash of the lasers all firing at once or hear the thousands of screams as their last hope of salvation was destroyed. In an instant everything was cast into darkness. And the galaxy cheered on.

Chapter 1

Legions of battle droids standing in perfect formation filled the view out of the windows of the connecting hall above the large chamber. These were all new droids ready to be sent into war to crush the republic. The human smiled to himself as he summoned up a feeling of pride in his work. He continued down the hall watching the droids march beneath him until he came to a door marked restricted access. He placed himself under the scanner and announced his presence.

"Director Grammad Rellving", the door opened to his voice and he moved inside swiftly.

"All systems online sir, we are just waiting for your approval", a young assistant reported to the director.

"Good", Grammad Rellving nodded to his underling and started towards the door.

He had been working on this project for a long time now, he wasn't going to miss the activation day for anything. Director Rellving had been the head of the research and development department for the separatist forces since almost the beginning of the war, reached by cheating, bribing and blackmail, Director Rellving was the most feared man in the department. Despite his shortcomings the director was still a very knowledgeable man, he had designed several vessels in the separatist fleet, created radical new weapons and even had a hand in the design of General Grievous. But this was to be his greatest achievement.

He had been working in secret with a select few researchers to develop a new cutting edge type of droid. It was this droid that was to take control of the war. He entered the secure room and looked to his staff and then at his project. Five identical assassin droids stood to attention at the wall in front of him. Five machines designed with the sole purpose to kill all things living.

"Have you uploaded all of the necessary data?", he asked casually.

"We just finished minutes ago, director", the response came from somewhere in the small crowd gathered, the director didn't turn to see him but kept his eyes on the droids. Their brilliance had him breathless, he couldn't wait any longer. So he gave the order to his team.

"Activate the first". The droid was lowered from its platform to the ground standing in front of him, and then it moved, slowly at first, then more confidently its photoreceptors opened and it became aware of the world.

"What is your number?", Director Rellving demanded of the droid his chest swelling with pride. The droid considered the request and then its speakers activated.

"IG-88", the droid managed.

"Good", Rellving smiled, "activate the rest", the team pressed more buttons and the droids all came to life.

"What is your task IG-88's", Rellving barked. They all moved randomly at first, running system checks and testing movement in their joints. So he repeated the question.

"Well, your mission IG-88's". Straight away they answered in unison.

"Eliminate all high ranking officials, politicians, jedi and military personal involved in the republic".

"Excellent, deactivate them for now and have them loaded onto their ships, we will release them in two days". The assistant pushed the button but nothing happened.

"Its not working, sir", he stuttered.

"Try it again", Rellving ordered but to his horror the droids responded this time.

"Negative, director Rellving, your deactivation attempt has been interpreted as an act of violence and will be responded to in a fitting manner. Surrender now and you will increase your chance of survival by twenty three point four percent". Rellving was shocked.

"What are you doing", he gasped.

"Your failed attempt has activated the self preservation programming, we are designed to now defend ourselves in the manner we see fit. Your current chance of survival is nineteen point seven percent, if you choose to surrender it will increase to forty three point one".

"This is ridiculous, we are not aggressors, we will just deactivate you for now and then load you onto your personal vessels where you will be most effective in carrying out your assignments, it's not as if I am trying to disintegrate you.".

"A deactivation is a deactivation and we will not respond to threats of disintegration", they chanted, raising their weapons.

"I order you to stop this at once, you have gone insane", the director tried one more approach, it was the wrong one.

"Yes you are quite right Director we are insane, you designed us after all. But this is still categorized as failure to comply, director, you must be eliminated". The director lost all his composure as he ran for the door screaming.

"Shut it down, cut the power or we're done for", it wasn't enough. The five of them leveled a blasted rifle at his head and fired. One assistant reached for the failsafe button and pressed it hard with his palm. Slowly the assassin droids cane to a stop and then started moving steadily towards the other occupants of the room once more.

"Your attempt has failed, switching all systems to backup power cells, your chances of survival have dropped to zero point four percent. Bright purple was the color of the poison dart that hit him just below the neck, he had just enough time to see it before he died.

As the rest of the team tried to escape they were cut down by vibro blades, poison darts and all kinds of unimaginable horrors. When the room was still the IG-88 droid called 'first' downloaded the contents of the files on the facility onto his hard drive as the rest of them proceeded to do the same. It scanned the data, loading filed both republic and separatist and finally opening and processing information in the holonet itself. When it thought it had enough it proceeded to find a method of escape.

"Appropriate craft in hanger seventeen located, IG-2000 vehicle suitable". The droids blasted though the door and laid waste to the compound destroying everything between them and their target. Men and droids couldn't stand up to them they raised their deadly pulse cannons and decimated a squad of destroyer droids. The hanger was within their reach when one opponent released a thermal detonator and blew apart the platform, sending the IG-88 droids into the waiting masses of battle droids. The assassin droids opened fire as they were still falling and shot down the inferior droids where they stood. They blasted a line straight to the exit with high explosives and raced out of the death trap.

They could see it now the docking bay with the five identical ships. All that was in the way were technical staff holding low power blasters. The IG-88 droids reacted with poison gas grenades released strategically around killing everyone who was in the hanger. With only a few remaining droids resisting, the IG-88 droids moved on to their ships. When they reached the loading level the five identical IG-2000s were fully stocked, fuelled up ready to launch, the droids entered the ships and took off into the atmosphere. As the IG-88 called first flew into space it calculated at the same time as the others what had occurred. They were programmed to eliminate the republic, it was their goal, their one true purpose. However the separatists had tried to destroy them, their own programming told them that anyone who tried to eliminate them must also be terminated. The figures were even. There were only two factions in the galaxy and they were both enemies. This left them with only one logical conclusion, all living creatures must die.

"Locating appropriate weaponry, selected homing proton torpedoes. Locking on to primary target" They turned their craft around and opened fire on the compound launching a devastating barrage of missiles.

Ignoring the screams of the suffering was basic programming for the assassins. No remorse and no regret, only cool logic and processed information. As the compound burned then they changed course again and launched into hyperspace in opposite directions to spread their terror through the galaxy. The one called first searched its memory and found a suitable target, there was a planet called Courascant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The red glow of many lightsabers filled the darkened room. The only noise apart from the hum of the weapons was master Jorgand's voice projected clearly so that everyone could hear.

"Use your anger, give in to the true side of the force. Yes. That's it, use your hatred to power your attack". The sith lord towered above all of his young pupils engaged in the blindfold exercise so he found no difficulty in dodging their fierce attacks on one another.

The students with their red lightsabers ignited were being pitted against each other again in one of master Jorgand's teachings the idea is to use the force to guide an attack and to use the force they had to give in to their rage. Drogan was one of these pupils and his current opponent was proving quite the challenge. There was another fizzle of the lightsabers connecting beside him, Drogan moved to avoid the other fighting pair and narrowly dodged a blow from his own partner.

Again master Jorgand spoke looking into the minds of his students, "Yes, anger, feel the rage inside you, use a hated memory, has a pupil wronged you must hate them for it or maybe you lost a treasured item, you must hate the thief or perhaps myself, I am a strict teacher you must also hate me". At his last comment there was a sound of many a fierce blow dealt to the backdrop of the sith's crackling laughter.

This comment also inspired Drogan to go back on the offensive after all he hated his teacher as much as anyone else in the room but Drogan's opponent shared this thought and struck back at Drogan's blow. Drogan fell on his back and skidded into the side wall, disoriented he didn't see which way his opponent was coming from but he was even more surprised when his opponent spoke to him.

"You have fought long enough Drogan you will now perish". Students were not supposed to speak during combat exercises and this one would surely be punished for it but a death threat? Death threats were discouraged by the sith masters, maybe they thought it wasted precious fighting time. If this student didn't want to be on weapons duty for a month he should really shut up. What happened next really surprised Drogan, under his blindfold he saw, his opponent take off his own blindfold and deactivate his lightsaber.

Drogan was still spinning from being thrown back on his head, he didn't hear what happened until his master yelled out. "NO", Drogan removed his blind fold in time to see master Jorgand blocking his opponent's force lightning blast with his lightsaber then quickly used the force to throw the boy into the opposite wall from Drogan.

"I said lightsabers only, fall in students". The twenty eight students in the class minus the boy Drogan was fighting all lined up in front of their teacher in single file and turned to face him.

"When I give you an instruction I expect it to be followed if this is not understood you will be punished if you don't like it step out now".

Drogan knew that this was the challenge the sith master extended to his students to engage him in combat. If he is defeated he will step down and the student who wins will earn the right to remake the rule set by Jorgand. Only two students had the nerve to do it in past years a devaronian called Labrias who had received the challenge in his first year in the sith academy and still carried the scars from it. The second was Drogan's older brother Molker who every one agreed put up a spectacular fight only a few months earlier, when he dared to question Jorgand's punishment of a younger pupil, he and the sith master fought spectacularly but he was defeated by the sheer power of his teacher. No student was willing to accept the challenge this time mainly because Molker was the best fighter amongst them and all had learned from his example. All except for Drogan's opponent who he thought he recognized as Hapurn one of the more troublesome students in the academy.

Hapurn had his lightsaber in hand ready to attack his master. He ignited the blade and used the force to launch himself into the air but Jorgand was too quick for him and caught him in midair with force lightning throwing him completely vertical just above his head. Hapurn screamed in pain and dropped his weapon all the while Jorgand was keeping him aloft with the lightning while saying "Let this be a lesson to you all" and let Hapurn drop.

Before he hit the ground he swung his own lightsaber and caught Hapurn in the back of the neck, as the student fell to the ground he collapsed limp and didn't get up. "Go back to your quarters and do not come out until morning", Jorgand said bitterly. The students shuffled slowly towards their own rooms and said nothing. Drogan was surprised, in the years of the academy there had never been a death before. It was getting late anyway so by curfew all students would be either in the dormitories or on their way there. The dormitories that had become their home in the sith academy a huge floating hulk of a ship called simply _The Academy._

The hulk was more space station than spaceship it resembled a three dimensional diamond spanning three whole kilometers from tip to tip and one and a half kilometers at it's widest. _The Academy _was stolen in the design phase of the project. The ship was designed especially by Palpatine's engineers to accommodate close to ten thousand jedi and troops in a single automated vessel. But with the clone wars going the way they did, Dooku never did recruit enough sith candidates to fill the ship and the project was abandoned for a time. However word was now spreading that with the clone armies overwhelming the separatists, the one hundred and fourteen newly trained sith might be soon unleashed upon the jedi.

Drogan was approaching the dormitories standing in the door way was Karala. She was a human girl, older than he was by about two years, she was really one of the older sith in the academy. She turned her head towards him brushing her long dark hair away from her face.

"Heard about what happened, Drogan. You okay?", she asked with almost a genuine concern.

"I'm fine, it's not me that's dead. Still, suppose he should have known better than to mess with the masters".

"I'm glad you're alright then, we will meet tonight come when you can"

"What do you mean I will be there as soon as it starts"

She turned away to leave and whispered in his ear as she passed.

"Fernis wants you, now". He watched her stride away and shook his head, it was good that she was looking out for him, if she didn't he would already be in more trouble than he could handle. Drogan nodded and turned the other way to the master's quarters.

Master Fernis had selected Drogan for his personal training if Drogan was a jedi he would be called his padawan, that's essentially what he was but sith never used the term just sticking to apprentice. The young sith thought to himself of what task his master required of him this time when he began to feel something within the force. Maybe a tremor or a disturbance, Drogan was trained to trust his instincts and the force so he let the force guide him.

Whatever it was he couldn't overcome it, he had never had a feeling like this but the force compelled him to go on. Without a clue of where he was going the sith apprentice walked his way to the personal study of master Jorgand. The study was separate from the quarters, which were strictly out of bounds. Drogan thought that he shouldn't take his chances remembering the late Hapurn and turned to go when he started to hear people talking. The deep voice of Jorgand was talking to what sounded like a hologram so trusting the force Drogan pressed his ear to the door.

"Are you quite clear of what I require of you lord Jorgand", the voice that sounded like the hologram said. Drogan recognized the voice as that of darth sideous he had heard the voice only once before when count Dooku was still at the_ Academy_

"Yes my master but might I ask as to why these sith apprentices must die, surely they would make powerful warriors against the jedi", came the reply of the sith lord.

"Yes my friend, they have become very powerful I can sense it, however the jedi are doomed my newest acquisition will handle the task of eliminating them"

"Your newest acquisition Lord Sideous?".

"Young Skywalker will destroy the jedi".

"But he is the jedi's greatest warrior, even I fear his power, some even say he is the chosen one, how do you know he will destroy his own kind".

"I find it disturbing to believe that you are fearful of a _jedi _prophecy. Besides I have foreseen it, you need not be concerned, focus on eliminating the young sith I need not more challengers to my order".

"Yes lord Sideous"

"One more thing I have already taken control of the republic, or at least I will soon. There will be no more need for my guise, you will begin to call me..." The sound of the name didn't reach Drogan's ears.

"Yes my master", Master Jorgand replied to the disappearing image of the most powerful man in the galaxy. Drogan's heart froze not only were the jedi to be destroyed but he and the other sith were next. He had to escape but he had to tell the others as well, it wouldn't be right to just leave them to die. As he fled the scene Drogan made up his mind he would inform his friends of the dark designs of lord Sideous and then he would make a plan, no, he didn't want to raise suspicion. First to his master Fernis as was required and then a plan to escape. Drogan sighed as he hastened to his master, he had seen better days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deslly, too had seen better days and piloting a beat-up jedi starfighter and the rest of the survivors of a mission to a planet he didn't even want to think about anymore, was definitely not one of them. Indicators on his display equipment indicated that he was about to exit from hyperspace, Deslly flipped a few switches and watched as the stars stopped streaking past him.

"Pretty smooth trip I'd say how about the rest of you", Deslly asked as four other jedi fighters and their hyperdrive units exited either side of him.

"We're all fine back here outcast leader, what are our final coordinates", Deslly heard outcast two say. He stroked his chin fur frustratingly at the mention of outcast squadron, the name came from Lebor his over enthusiastic Twi'lek padawan. The name meant just that. On mission the jedi had been captured and there had been no help from the council, the only help came from Tyr and his now late master who broke them out. Lebor saw this as being rejected by the council, hence outcast, but his Ewok master was more hopeful and disapproved the name but Mena asked Deslly to allow it, considering it was to be temporary. So it came to be that the jedi limped their way back to the core in their damaged fighters to receive further instructions. They had made it back after months of fighting weeks of imprisonment and days of micro jump travel but now the five jedi were only one micro jump away from reaching their destination. Deslly scratched his chin once more and took a glance at his indicator before saying finally, "Set a course for Courascant, we're going home", cheers went up on the frequencies of the outcasts as they prepared to follow their leader through hyperspace to the galactic center, to Courascant, home. "Outcast leader this is three", a voice over Deslly's comlink spoke suddenly.

"Receiving you three, go ahead Mena".

"Are you getting this, leader?"

"No, wait here it is. Ill run it through now"

"I already have, master. It's a coded retreat message from the jedi temple. It says the war is over and we are all to return there".

"Interesting, maybe then we can get some answers".

"Hang on before you say anything there are several other signals, closer ones"

"I'm receiving several indications of ships in the area, what is your orders outcast leader", Deslly looked down at his indicator and noticed that six friendly fighters were heading in their direction.

"Don't worry about it Mena we should be getting visual contact soon", Mena's apprentice, Tara piped in. Soon enough six Arc-170 fighters came into view. Deslly powered down his hyperdrive unit and spoke quickly to Mena before opening to all communication channels.

"Come in Arc-170 fighters, this is jedi Deslly Warrick requesting a brief on the situation here and if you're not too busy we could use an escort". There was an eerie silence that followed as the fighters approached, Deslly tried again to contact the in coming squadron to no success. The fighters broke formation and two flights of three surrounded the jedi's ships as if to escort them but Deslly wasn't so sure and contacted Mena privately. "Mena disconnect with your unit, this could be trouble". Without saying another word Mena and Deslly detached from their hyperdrives and sensing the trouble the padawans did the same as the comlink came to life.

"Engage the jedi, order sixty six is to be carried out in full", the clone fighters turned inwards toward the jedi and opened fire.

"But they're clone fighters, they're on our side!".

"Break out of formation split up outcast four go with three, two and five with me", Deslly snapped orders and spun his ship out of trouble. But the six wing fighters were too quick for Tara and a volley of laser fire pelted towards her ship. She just about screamed before Tyr and his ship darted in front of the blast.

"My shields are down, get out of there Tara", Tyr urged her before rushing to get out of danger

"Tyr, thank you", was what she started to reply but Deslly interrupted the moment.

"Tyr, that was foolish. Good job for saving her anyway, find somewhere safe and go. New plan now outcasts, Tara you form on Mena she needs help and Lebor you're with me". There was a flash of light as the fighter he was chasing exploded spectacularly. Tara saw that Deslly was serious about Mena she had two enemies on her tail and was finding it hard to shake them. It felt strange to Tara about calling them enemies these were the fighters she had flown side by side with into combat. As she chased the attacking Arc-170s on Mena she let loose her lasers and caught one in the engines while the other one flew off to escape a similar fate.

"Looked like you needed a hand here", she laughed as she took up a position on Mena's flank.

"While I applaud your efforts my dear apprentice, it would not have been necessary, I would have had those two anyway", Mena joked to her padawan as she flew past the exploding fighter she had just destroyed. Mena and Tara flew toward Deslly and Lebor who seemed to be having problems of their own, the three remaining fighters had completed a turn and were taking Deslly and Lebor head on.

"Hold your fire until I say Lebor and we might just get them all at once", before Deslly had even finished his sentence, Lebor opened fire on the lead fighter. The other two moved aside from what remained of their flight leader and curved around to either side of Lebor.

"Always acting without thinking", Deslly scolded. The enemies were about to deal the killing blow, instead they exploded one at a time and a cheering Tyr flew through the resulting explosion.

"Alright good job", Deslly allowed himself a moment of celebration that didn't last long.

"Those fighters must be scouting our energy signatures from a ship near by", Tara looked to her equipment If they did my sensors aren't showing it".

"It might be because they haven't seen us yet, we need to get back to Courascant and fast, what do you say master", Lebor asked as he flew towards the group and formed on Deslly's wing.

"You may be right this time Lebor, this was something even I did not expect. We have to warn the council as soon as possible. The war may be over but I sense something bigger and much darker coming". The jedi flew back to their hyperdrive and reattached them. "Right now, if no one else has any objections, I'd like to go home", he said as the five ships' engines glowed for a second and then in a flash disappeared through hyperspace back home at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Settle down, settle down, you rotting bantha hides", a rather irritated Molker pushed his way through the crowd of students in the small quarters and caught the head of one of the unfortunate ones blocking his way with the butt of his lightsaber.

"You all heard, move aside you scum", Labrias the devaronian called out from the center of the room. The small crowd parted and Molker hurried to the center where Labrias and Karala were already waiting for him.

"Shut up and listen, all of you", Karala snapped and the small group suddenly stopped talking,

"Do you want us to get caught". Molker had reached the center and placed his lightsaber with Karala's and Labrias' on the circular table that stood there, a symbol of how they were not enemies to each other.

"As you all would have heard by now a student by the name of Hapurn is dead. Some of you knew him well and some of you knew that he was asking for trouble. Either way if you feel what we are doing is a mistake, now is the time to go". All of the students remained where they were seemingly more determined then ever before. The door opened and Drogan slipped in quietly into the chamber, he then proceeded to stand at the back of the room, without being noticed, to listen to the rest of what his brother had to say.

"Others of you are shocked to learn that our master could in fact be capable of such actions and are worried if such a thing could occur again". There were several concerned nods of agreement and one young sith expressed these concerns.

"So what's stopping it from happening again, any one of us could be next". The statement hit home on Molker as he realized in fact that every one of them was at risk.

"This is why you have elected us your leaders", Molker gestured to himself and then to Karala and Labrias, "We will do everything in our power to ensure the safety of every one of you". The speech was met with a murmur of agreement through the crowd, at this point Drogan considered telling his brother of the conversation he overheard but thought better of it. There was no need to create fear and panic. Not just yet.

"How do we know that we are safe, none of us can hope to defeat the masters", one particularly zealous sith spoke up. Karala stepped forward and started to speak, the crowd fell immediately silent.

"We have devised a plan of action against the masters. While none of us alone can hope to defeat them if we attack as a group we can destroy them in one swift blow. I am, in fact, referring to a rebellion as one we will move against the masters and when we are in control we will move against the jedi. Ultimately when we are all that remains we will attempt to defeat the true enemy, the masters behind our masters, Lords Dooku and Sideous and we will prevail". The gathered body of students gave their biggest reaction yet.

"Do you know what you are actually talking about Karala", Drogan spoke up for the first time after entering, "No matter how many of us there are, you are talking about killing the most powerful being in the galaxy". Labrias shot him a look of poison and continued to talk.

"While we recognize the risk involved this may be our final act in a long plan of battle. Only after we have overthrown the masters and the jedi will we move against the true enemy and by then we will be more experienced in the way of the force. Powerful enough to destroy both Dooku and Sideous".

"But why is it necessary to do this, we could escape and go into hiding no one will ever know".

"Do you really think that a being as powerful as Sideous will allow it? Even if we run he will hunt us down, it is the way war works, if we strike first we stand a chance of victory". Drogan nodded and receded back into his corner of the room where nobody saw him except Molker who always kept one eye on him afterwards.

"When will we see the effects of this plan of yours", another call went up from a young sullustan.

"We can't rebel yet we are not all prepared and the time isn't right but in three days we will let the masters feel our wrath. We have observed the masters movements and that is the only time when they will be completely isolated from each other, unable to come to one another's aid", Molker was interrupted by cheers from the crowd, "Silence, we do not want to be found out, go back to your personal quarters and spread the word, in two days we meet again the day after we will strike". The speech was met with a final great cheer and as quick as it had began the meeting scattered as students hurried back to their separate quarters. A few select sith stayed behind to discuss the attack with the three ringleaders but it was when they left that Drogan emerged from his corner.

"Well done you three, you have an entire army of sith at your disposal", he said as he moved to meet them.

"What is it, we don't have time for more delay, if we are caught here", Molker's voice trailed off. Drogan shook his head at his brother.

"Don't you think that it's a bit bold to suggest a move against Sideous and Dooku?"

"It's just what we're telling them for now giving them something to believe in. after we revolt we will probably be at half strength. With some work on training and some new recruits we could have that kind of power. This facility is designed as an automated training ground for thousands, just try to imagine that kind of power when we are only a few score".

"That is assuming that your plan will work"

"Well that is the problem isn't it"?

"I'm afraid that your problems are worse than that, Molker", Drogan warned his brother

"And what would you know of our problems young Drogan", Karala questioned.

"I would know that Lord Sideous plans to eradicate us with the jedi"

"This would complicate things, I wish you would have told me before, when you had the chance"

"I didn't want to spread panic"

"Good thinking brother"

"This would require a readjustment of our plan", Labrias announced calmly, "What would you suggest, Drogan". Drogan sighed realizing that his idea probably would not get the credit that it deserved.

"There are a large number of infiltrators in the hanger bay, we evacuate all sith into them and destroy the _Academy _during our escape taking out the masters in the process".

"How would that help us in the long term", Karala mused aloud, "our real foes Sideous and Dooku would still be there despite our victory however small".

"More to the point", Labrias spoke up, "what would we do then Drogan, when Dooku and Grievous come after us we can try to escape with only a handful of infiltrators. No, we need this ship more than you realize. If we use your tactic we may be able to survive a few weeks in the depths of space or if we land on any civilized planet we will be recognized by our vessels. If we can get this ship we could survive for years in space and when we are short on supplies we can raid a trade run or something but none of that will be possible without this ship".

"Even more importantly", Molker stood now, "we are talking about going into hiding. Why waste time with such talk when you could control the whole galaxy under the power of the sith".

"It seems that you have thought this through more than I gave you credit for. I suppose I see your point, even if it is a stubborn one, goodnight my friends and good luck", with that Drogan turned and left the meeting room.

There was no way that Molker could be right Dooku would find a way to stop them while they were weak. He had a plan but his stubborn brother and his lackeys would never have resorted to it. The jedi, were their only real hope. They were a thousand fold in numbers and could easily overthrow the sith lords.

No, it was up to him now. He could warn the jedi of the treachery going on around them and fight the true enemy together. Drogan glanced once over his shoulder at Karala who picked it up straight away. Drogan had to hurry now, he quickened the pace. If only he had more time.

Karala turned to Molker and leaned in to be level with his ear.

"Molker", Karala said softly, "Watch him closely"

"Don't worry, I mean to", his voice like ice and his gaze now firmly on his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night Drogan woke quietly and reached for his previously prepared belongings. This had been a long time coming now. He swung his backpack on and in his hands he carried his red lightsaber and his red shield. One of his own inventions, the shield was a miniaturized force field that was collapsible to about the size of a small lightsaber. When fully activated the shield glows deep red and is able to deflect blows from a lightsaber, he had only made four, one for himself and the three leading the rebellion.

Drogan realized his folly in giving one to his brother, if he was caught escaping it was likely to be used against him. Drogan hastened to the door and looked both ways to find no one there. Perfect for escape. He gathered the force around him and set off at a high speed run to the hanger bays, where a fully loaded infiltrator was waiting for him. As he rounded the last corner he heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber being activated, he skidded to a halt and prepared to meet his attacker.

The doors to the hanger opened and Molker stepped out, lightsaber in hand.

"I can't let you leave, Drogan, we need you here", he said with an eerie calm.

"Your rebellion will work any way but at the cost of many lives and I don't want to be a part of it but don't worry, I'm still on your side Molker. When the time comes I'll still fight with you against Sideous".

"That can't be good enough brother, if you want to abandon everything we stood for then you will have to go through me", He sneered. Drogan answered by activating his own lightsaber and powering up his shielded with an unnerving buzz.

"If that's the way it has to be brother".

"Very well, brother", Molker turned his blade so it faced the floor and activated the other side of the double edged lightsaber. Drogan swallowed with apprehension, Molker wasn't only the last surviving family that he had but he was also the best fighter, besides the masters, amongst all of the sith.

Drogan was going to have to fight carefully if he wanted his freedom. With the blinding speed that only the sith had, they leaped for each other swinging their lightsabers wildly. The two of them attacked relentlessly using their power to attack first and ask questions later as they had been taught. Molker quickly went on the offensive using his power to force his brother to parry and block attacks desperately.

Molker was unprepared when his brother executed a flawless twisting sweep and it took him by surprise. He quickly recovered parrying a few more blows before bringing his lightsaber down from above his head and knocking Drogan to the floor. He was about to deliver an incapacitating blow when Drogan struck out with his shield catching his brother in the chest.

While he was still flying from the attack Drogan reached out with the force and threw his brother back down the hallway as he passed through the hanger doors and locked them behind himself. He turned and fled the Academy in the nearest infiltrator available to him.

Molker looked up through the nearest view port at the fleeing infiltrator and smiled to himself,

"Good luck brother, may our paths cross again". Sending his brother some understanding and an apology through the force. He wasn't sure yet if he had made the right choice but either way he would miss his brother.

Drogan caught his brother's message and pushed the throttle as far as it would go as he flew out of the ship that had been his home. What would he do now? He couldn't go back, he would be executed as an example.

What about the jedi? They could use the force as well. If he could prove himself to them maybe they would take him in. He turned to take one last look at his home. He should have done this sooner, before someone got killed maybe.

"We will meet again soon", he said to himself as much as it was for Molker. It was too late now anyway what was done was done. He set the co-ordinates for Courascant and vanished into hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deslly and the outcasts had a rough landing on Courascant. It was difficult at best to land unannounced, undetected and in the most out of the way place nearest to the temple possible. They had left their hyperdrives in orbit and landed in an abandoned district northeast of the temple. Deslly explained that he didn't want to run into another group of rouge clones. They had taken a sky taxi by back roads to outside of the temple and walked the rest of the way when Deslly just stopped.

"I know, I feel it to", Mena said from behind him, "should we help them"

"No, Mena, they're already dead", Deslly whispered in a state of disbelief, "we should get out of here before more...", Deslly was unable to finish his sentence because a young Gran jedi had run out of the lower door in front of them and had nearly fallen over backwards in shock. He pulled himself together and ran behind the group lightsaber in hand and said something in a language that only Deslly understood.

"Please help me the clones have revolted and they're killing off jedi and HE is leading them. I thought that I was the only one left, if you're smart you'll kill them before they tell him that I am still alive". Deslly's worst fears were realized at that moment, his isolated incident had become a galaxy wide problem for the jedi. If clones were revolting the jedi wouldn't last long against them and the droid armies of the separatists.

"Everyone behind Mena and myself get your lightsabers in hand and whatever comes through that door you attack first and ask questions later, understood?", this was met with nods and the hum of many lightsabers. Deslly braced himself for what was going to happen and opened the door.

Instantly several cloned jumped out only to be cut down where they stood, the ones that followed were some what unsure of what to do, where they had been chasing one wounded jedi apprentice now there were six jedi.

Thankfully the clones were few in number and didn't stand a chance against Mena and Deslly and the battle was soon over but it was the young Gran he was worried about. He seemed weak within the force almost as if he was fading.

"You are alive master Deslly we were beginning to think no one was coming. You fell for the retreat code, we tried to stop them..." he let his voice trail off.

"Silence young one, you are injured".

"Yes, fatally, I will soon die and..." the Gran's face showed no fear in death, like a warrior, like a jedi.

"Silence", Deslly repeated only softer this time, still looking for a way to treat the wound, "tell me who is responsible for this tragedy?"

"Palpatine, he is the one who was Dooku's master, the one some called Sideous, it was he who was the sith lord all this time". The Gran was near hysteria now.

"Is that who led the troops through the temple?", He had given up on the wound now, there was nothing that would save him now.

"No, it was not him, he said his name was Vader, he has joined the dark side".

"Who has joined the dark side? Speak!"

"Master Skywalker", Deslly was stunned, the other jedi could only gasp and look on in horror. Their brightest hope, their proudest son, was now nothing more then another servant of the dark side.

"What of the council?" Deslly managed to choke out, slowly coming back to reality.

"Everyone is dead, if you don't want a similar fate, you should run while they still think you're dead too", the Gran was struggling to speak the blood was now coming out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" he was worried now, or more worried then before.

"You were reported killed in action yesterday, all of you were executed as prisoners, I recognized your faces from the broadcast that was why I was surprised to see you I thought I had died also". He was fighting to breathe now.

"Come with us". He said knowing that the young one could not.

"No, I have accepted my fate, my organs have been ruptured and I have almost bled to death, I'll stay here so that you can escape".

"That was not a suggestion, I am ordering you".

"I was not suggesting either", he finished. Fighting all his injuries and pain he gathered the force around him and stood firm on his feet and ignited his lightsaber, "at least they will not get me alive", the jedi marveled at this feat, he stood strong now with determined features. Not afraid, but ready to accept death and beyond. Like a true jedi.

"Mena, take them and run", Deslly shouted as more thumping on the door started, everyone ran back to the ships except Deslly who stayed behind for one second longer.

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Then the force will be with you, always"

"And you master Deslly", he said and smiled to hear the sound of Deslly's escape and as the clones broke through the door he brought his lightsaber to bear on his own neck. The jedi ran towards their ships but Deslly had other plans.

"Stay away from our own ships, jedi fighters will be conspicuous, we will find alternative transport off of this planet and to somewhere safer".

"Where do we go then, master?", Lebor was more confused then normal with his master.

"To a cantina not far from here, a lot of pilots hang around there one of them may be able to help us".

The jedi made a slow journey avoiding troops and scout ships but after a few hours they made it to a shabby looking cantina on one of the lower levels. As soon as they arrived Deslly cautioned them to stay out of sight.

"Wait here, while we are gone Tyr is in charge, don't talk to anyone", and then he left to find a pilot with Mena in tow. Tyr, Lebor and Tara were finding it increasingly difficult not to be noticed. The room was filled with aliens of all sorts and the only noise was the bad music and a recorded holo of Palpatine declaring all jedi enemies of the republic. Tyr watched with a mixture of interest and disgust at the traitorous chancellor but he was pulled to his senses by a gruff voice.

"Hey look, a jedi", Tyr tensed ready for a fight but he realized that he was not the one being spoken to.

"Maybe there's a finders reward if we call it in". He felt the other two behind him take notice but a more menacing thought take hold, what Deslly and Mena had been found but his fears were put to rest the voice that answered was a young human male.

"Shut up and go about your business", he spoke quite clearly and confidently.

"I'm going to shut up and go about my business", the weedy looking rodian mused to himself, his companion was less amused.

"What are you stupid, he's one little jedi, his mind tricks are for kids. Let's just take him down now"

"You want to go home and forget everything that has happened today", as the young man spoke this time he waved his hand at them, it was the rodian who responded again.

"I want to go home and forg..."

"No, we don't", his friend hit him over the head, "stop listening to the jedi you idiot"

"I want to go home and forget", the rodian turned and walked out of the cantina.

"See what you did to him. You're gonna pay for that, jedi.

"You're wasting your time, slime, I'm not a jedi". He barley raised his voice but everyone was paying attention now.

"You sure look it small fry, only jedi carry laser swords"

"I'm not a jedi", the voice said more quietly this time.

"We'll be the judge of that, now come quietly and maybe we won't hurt you too much". The gruff character started punching his fists.

The man had an amused look now and raised an eyebrow at his aggressor, "If not?", he asked.

"I'm sure you're worth enough, dead".

"As you wish", the voice stated blankly and then Tyr saw the young jedi jump from his bar seat and ignite his lightsaber, which illuminated the whole room a menacing red. At least he was right, thought Tyr, he wasn't a jedi only sith carry red blades. He didn't think he just acted. Even if he was a sith he was in the right here. Tyr made a decision,

"Lebor, Tara, we're helping him"

"But his lightsaber…?"

"I'm in charge for now, just do it". The three of them moved to the crowd that had encircled the lightsaber wieldier and were about to engage them when Deslly spoke from behind them.

"Interesting choice, Tyr, attack from the right with Mena and Tara, Lebor to the left with me, now". Five lightsabers activated outside the circle Mena and Tyr's blue Deslly's orange and the others green, the boy with the red lightsaber flipped over the crowd and beside Deslly.

"Thank you master jedi, I'm here to make peace not war".

"Too late now young sith", the way Deslly said sith could have frozen the blood in your veins, "you're in one".

The six lightsabers pointed at the restless crowd of aliens, at that point everyone not involved suddenly left the cantina to find refuge. The crowd surged towards them blasters out and vibro weapons in hand, the jedi and the sith fought back, going left and right tearing through them. The young sith fought close to Deslly, whenever Deslly disarmed an opponent the sith would go in for the kill only to be blocked by Deslly's blade. The young sith learned quickly what the short jedi was doing and how his way of fighting was different.

The jedi were fighting without giving in to hate and anger but rather fighting with pure minds and clear thoughts and soon the sith was doing the same. In a short time the crowd had dissipated and the jedi were exhausted.

"You have some explaining to do young one", Deslly stared down the sith.

"Where shall I begin? Master jedi".

"With your name"

"My name is Drogan, yes I was a sith but don't hold it against me, I came to warn you but I was too late".

"Warn us about what, young Drogan".

"About Palpatine and Skywalker, about the sith academy and about my brother".

"Well, young Drogan, I think you had better tell us everything but not now, we need to get out of here". They made a fast exit leaving the crowd to tend to their wounds and a rodian to tend to his sanity.

"...to go home and forget everything that has happened today", the rodian stumbled in the other direction, clearly drunk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"They're doing what now?"

"Making us sith lords, Molker".

"This is complicating the issue". The sith coup leaders were hurrying to lightsaber practice when Labrias had broken the news. He had heard the masters talking about it minutes earlier and rushed to tell them.

"By giving us rank we graduate from the academy, we will be sent to fight jedi and whoever remains here will be unable to carry out our plans".

"These are the times when I could have used Drogan". News of his brother's escape had spread quicker than Molker or the masters had anticipated, this caused a mixed reaction for the sith. Half wanted to be like Drogan and make an escape, the other half were frightened that the masters would take out their anger on them. The following unrest was bad news for both parties. Molker couldn't help but let his concern show.

"Do you think they suspect us, Labrias?"

"Of course they suspect us, they are sith. What's more _we_ are sith, they suspected us since we were brought on board".

"No need to be snide, we are still on the same side", Karala purred to the devaronian using the force to create an air of calm. A rarely used talent, especially for a sith. Molker was silent for a while until it was clear no one else was going to say it.

"We will have to accelerate our plans you know".

"Yes, we must ensure that all loose ends are tied".

"What about us, we can't leave before we have a chance to take over".

"No", mused Molker, "We can't. It will have to be done sooner, gather everyone you can find we will meet again tonight"

"So soon after the last one, the masters will suspect..."

"The masters already suspect. Besides they are already powerless to stop it. What is the worst that could happen now we could die here making a stand or die at the hands of some jedi, take your pick", Labrias laughed and turned to leave murmuring to himself about dreams of victory. Molker cast his head down, he knew that there was not much time left. He composed himself into his usual dignified stance and cast a glance at Karala, then moved towards his own room.

"Wait, Molker", he felt her hand on his arm.

"What is it", he said, with concern in his voice.

"It doesn't have to end like this, you know", she turned him around to face her.

"Why would you think that", he never took his eyes off hers

"We could leave, you and me, escape the war this jedi and sith struggle. It's not for us. We could just go". She glanced away from him.

"We can't, not just yet", she felt him take her hand.

"Why not"

"Because we've come too far now I couldn't leave these people, our comrades, to die.

"Yes, you're right, it was only a thought I had. Just… Just promise me that you can stay alive through it so that we can live to enjoy what we are fighting for" She turned away from him.

"I promise", he walked away from her never glancing back to see her wipe her eyes dry again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Deslly ran as fast as he could through the thinning crowd knowing that his companions were at his back. Apparently the commotion they caused in that cantina didn't go unnoticed because a squad of important looking clone troopers had shown up asking questions about jedi. The young man called Drogan by his side had told him everything and the situation was worse than he feared. Not only had all the jedi been wiped out by Palpatine's army but there was a ship out there somewhere full of sith about to over throw their overlords and be left to roam the galaxy. Of course he had to get there and stop it but for now he just had to keep running. The troopers were closing in he had to think fast but drogan seemed to be ahead of him.

"Do you want to escape", he gasped out the question to Deslly.

"I don't think I understand", he replied and deflected another blot.

"Just answer me", Drogan roared back.

"Yes alright", Deslly yelled. Drogan halted and drew the force in around him tapping into the raw energies of the force and let them loose. He had called down force lightning and threw it at their pursuers as he watched them twitch in pain. The Jedi could only watch as they felt the darkness and pain in the force.

"That's enough", Tara screamed at him, "I said that's enough". It wasn't enough to stop him he was already lost in the dark side of the force. His eyes were empty but his face wore a carefree smile, as though he was enjoying every bit.

Sharp pain called back quickly when Tyr punched him in the head.

"That's enough", He choked, "They're already dead".

"Yes", Drogan was brought back to reality, "they are".

"Stupid children", Deslly grabbed them both and urged them to keep running. Except Drogan. Deslly caught him with the force and pulled him into the ground.

"You are never to do that again. Never."

"I...I didn't mean... I'm so... I'm sorry."

"If you so much as think about using the force like that again you will be. Now give me your lightsaber". Drogan reluctantly reached for his belt and handed over his weapon.

"Now, you can have it back when you show that you deserve it".

Drogan stood and dusted himself off already the jedi were on the move, so he sprinted to catch up. The jedi were just not what he had expected them to be. The small band kept to the shadows from then on, making only as much noise as they dared. They found a pilots cantina that Deslly was looking for so they moved quickly towards the rear entrance until they came face to face with a scruffy looking man wearing an untidy pilot's suit and an expression of surprise at the six lightsabers pointed at his head.

"Oh", was all he managed to grunt until Deslly took a step forward, "Ah", he was able to manage, then he composed himself, "I, uh, heard that there are a handful of suspicious characters who were rumored to be jedi who needed passage off this rock and you lot looked mighty suspicious and I thought well... and apparently I was right".

"What is your point", Mena said softly to him looking into his mind trying to find a hint of deception.

"Well, I am a pilot, I can get you anywhere if the pay is good and I figured for six jedi the pay must be good, especially with the prices that must be on your head right now".

"How do we even know that we can trust you", Drogan queried him also looking for that trace of deception.

"You can't exactly trust me but what choice do you have anyway. Now put those fancy flash sticks away before somebody sees you". They all deactivated their lightsabers even Deslly who waited until last to put his away.

"What do you charge". Mena asked casually.

"For jedi? Four thousand to get you off planet anywhere else is extra". The pilot now wore a smile as he knew that he had just landed a big pay out.

"I have ten thousand credits, if you take us to Sullust and quickly, they will all be yours", as Drogan he applied thick layers of his influence through the force.

"Deal, My name is Sudro my copilot Mrogg is already at my ship handling the fuel. We can leave immediately, docking bay fifteen by the blue sun plaza, know the one?

"Yes"

"Good we leave in ten standard minutes, if you're there or not". Drogan reached into his pocket and completed the transfer with Sudro. After they started moving Deslly asked the sith,

"Where did you get that money from?"

"I sold my ship upon landing, I was going to start a new life as a jedi until after I found out what had happened", Drogan kept his gaze firm

"Well you get your wish, its starting", Deslly stared him back just as fiercely.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three sith waited anxiously by the door wanting to enter. They had been called out, minutes before they had to meet with their fellow students and were beginning to worry.

"We are going to miss it", Labrias broke the silence.

"Hush, or would you prefer to get caught", Karala was always the optimist Molker thought to himself.

"Just saying, is all".

"Silence", Molker hissed quietly. The door in front of them had released its blast seal and was beginning to open. They were at the entrance to the sith council chambers where the five masters met regularly and where Count Dooku would stay whenever he visited. The chambers consisted of the personal quarters and the council room itself which they seemed to be heading towards.

The last light left the hallway when the door closed except for the distant red glow at the end. The three continued slowly and breathlessly their movements seemed as one fluid motion down the passage to the end. The end. The end of what? Molker thought to himself. The end is only the beginning. It's where a decision has to be made, it's where he has to decide what to do. At the end he faces the path to death or freedom, it was up to him. The light was getting closer. He could still do what Karala asked him to do, escape now and leave the others to their fate. No, he closed his eyes, he could not abandon them now to die, he had to give them a chance to live.

When he next opened his eyes he was standing in the council room. The tall Darth Jorgand was standing in front of them, Darth Fernis to his left and Darth Xamim the deep green scaled to Faleen his right.

"Kneel", the command echoed through their minds as much as it did the room. The three standing masters and the two seated, Darth Schawn a powerful Chiss with a photoreceptor replacing an eye lost long ago and Darth Ven a sinister looking Quarren often called 'vengeance' for his temper, all looked expectantly at them. Molker bowed his head and slowly took a knee followed by his companions by his side.

What if he didn't start a revolt against the masters, he could lead a great escape and leave this life behind. As he looked up at the master's face he knew that it wouldn't work. The masters expected absolute loyalty, if they fled they would be hunted down. The masters needed to be eliminated first.

Stepping forward in tandem the three masters drew their lightsabers and ignited them. They began to lower them down towards necks of their pupils, if the masters knew about their plan they would kill them now in cold blood. Molker had to take that risk, he held his breath and waited.

Each moment felt like an eternity in one motion everything could be undone. He could not let his fear show, his fear became anger. Anger at the masters, at his brother for leaving and at himself for being scared. This was good anger though, the more anger he had the stronger he became. Anger turned to hate and hate turned to strength. This was the sith code at work. He would not be afraid, after all he was sith but he could not help but feel the heat of his master's lightsaber on his neck. Finally a voice broke through the darkness.

"Darth Labrias, rise. Know that you are now forever sith and take your place as Lord of the darkside", Xamim croaked and removed his saber and deactivated it.

"Darth Karala, rise. May you live always be an advocate of the force and take your place as Lady of the darkside". Fernis finished and replaced his lightsaber on his belt.

"Darth Molker, rise. You were always strong and you have today, mastered the power of the force. Take your place as Lord of the darkside", Jorgand's voice boomed above the silence. He drew back his lightsaber and held it above his head. Reaching out to the darkside Molker's blade joined his former masters as did his companions.

"May we always be united". How foolish he was, Molker thought, he had no idea what fate had in store for him. Jorgand's eyes seemed to look right at Molker and he wondered just how much his old master really knew, "Take your place on the council for the first time as sith lords", Jorgand pointed to three unoccupied seats that they quickly filled. Deactivating their lightsabers the masters also took a seat.

"Now that you are sith, it is our duty to tell you all we know", Fernis scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"What is it that you wish us to know, Lord Fernis", Molker breathed.

"You will spend three standard weeks here in the other rooms in the master's quarters, before you are sent to fight jedi. During these weeks you will learn about the jedi in order to fight them".

"Yes", Lord Ven hissed, "but first you must be aware of some of the history of the sith and of jedi"

"It might interest you to know that the jedi and the sith were once the same people. When the force was discovered there was no distinction between light and dark there was only the force and there was peace", Lord Xamim paused to watch the new sith lords take in the information. "When the divide started the jedi and the sith began to have conflicting views about the force. The jedi believed that they should be servants of the force and move to its will, the sith on the other hand looked to use the force as a tool to accomplish a goal. A thing to bend to your will.", He paused and Fernis took over.

"Neither is true really the force exists and so do we there is no distinction about who serves what and what the difference is between light and dark only what you make of it, whichever way we use the force is irrelevant, as long as we use it to become strong".

"Before Sideous and Dooku, there was no sith academy and the sith had been wiped out completely for generations. Before them every time a sith lord rose up they would be killed by a legion of jedi warriors. But before Sideous the sith had never united as one, as we are today. We will crush the jedi as a united front", Lord Schawn back in his seat as he finished.

"The reason the sith were so few and far between is because of their fear, they feared that if they were to show weakness at any moment that another sith would rise and take his place. This is why the sith of old would become sith lords, only when they were able to kill their masters in combat first. You should be lucky that today you don't get the same treatment", Jorgand's words seemed more like a warning to Molker but he was still intrigued, living aboard the_ Academy _he couldn't imagine sith turning on each other but then there was Hapurn who died because he did. They were also planning to turn on their masters too but was that any different from the sith of old legends. Perhaps it was, maybe it wasn't a sith tradition but something that was destined to happen. Jorgand continued.

"This is what left so few sith in the galaxy. With the death of the old master so much knowledge was lost and had to be relearned over generations. This is what truly kept the sith at bay, their fear of showing weakness became their greatest weakness and before lord Sideous they were wiped out".

Jorgand studied Molker carefully with only his eyes and then spoke.

"That will be enough for now anyway, use your old rooms for tonight and you can transfer to the masters quarters tomorrow". The three stood and bowed their heads before departing the room, they were already late for another meeting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stars reappeared around the IG-2000 as it dropped out of hyperspace. IG-88 did a quick perimeter scan of the area and continued to check its ship.

"Stealth systems activated, threat assessment total thirty two point seven chance of danger", IG-88 pulled on the thrusters and sent the ship towards the planet.

"Population several trillion, climate acceptable for multiple species, selecting adequate landing site". The ship had just entered the atmosphere of the planet when the IG-2000 buckled and came to a dead stop. The assassin droid computed that a transmission would be received within the next three point two seconds.

"Your ship, however cleverly disguised, has been detected on inside the perimeter of imperial territory. We have activated our tractor beam and your ship will be brought on board the vessel _Imperial Glory._ Resistance will be responded to in the appropriate manner". This was unacceptable. IG-88 was the assassin, the one who was supposed to approach undetected and strike.

Wait! _Imperial _territory? There was no empire on coruscant according to all recent memory files. This must be investigated.

"Attention vessel _Imperial Glory_, this is the vessel IG-2000. We will comply with all demands. We request that we can contact someone with authority to… understand the situation better". IG-88 waited while the ship was brought to rest inside the hanger surrounded by several units of clone troopers.

"Your request has been noted, please proceed to follow all instructions that you will be given to avoid unnecessary confrontation". This IG-88 understood, the ship was being impounded and its pilot would be arrested, droids would be confiscated. In this case it would be hard to tell which way they would treat the situation. The droid stood and walked to the landing ramp, opened it and marched out with every gun on the ship pointed right at it.

"Drop your weapons, you have fifteen seconds to comply", more then a dozen clones yelled from different locations in the hanger. IG-88 lowered its main weapons arm and activated its loud speaker.

"Attention staff, crew and garrison on board the vessel _Imperial Glory._ In the very unlikely event of my deactivation my vessel is set to self destruct. The resulting explosion in this strategic location will be enough to rip the vessel in two pieces and send them flying into the planet killing thousands. Although I will not attack unless fired upon, my arsenal alone is capable of wiping out the combined force of this garrison and two more its size. Now, I politely request that I speak with your highest ranking commanding officer". The troops didn't move a muscle, all weapons remained focused on IG-88.

"Very well, you have fifteen seconds to comply". Some of the clones twitched or moved a bit but the most of them were still committed.

"Very well, droid, you win for now. Troopers, lower your weapons". The troops lowered their guns and stepped back into formation revealing a young officer walking towards the ship followed by four clones bigger then the rest, with slightly different armor. "You droid", the officer pointed towards him, "what is your number". It wasn't a question but a demand.

"My number is IG-88", The droid spoke without arguing.

"Good", the officer said in a way that suggested that it clearly wasn't so good, "are there any others on board droid or organic"

"No, I am the only unit on board this vessel".

"In that case you will accompany me to the bridge we have a matter to discuss". The officer turned and waited for the droid. IG-88 eyed the four bodyguards and continued after the officer.

"My name is Ozzel, I am the commander of the fleet here on Coruscant. Three hours ago I received a dispatch from a raiding party in the outer rim, they were to find and destroy what was suspected to be a secret banking clan base". Ozzel kept walking never stopping all the way.

"Imagine my surprise when they reported back that the base had been destroyed".

"Human emotional stimuli are among my most advanced programs, knowing ones enemy is vital. Your surprise is successfully imagined". Ozzel looked the droid up and down.

"Yes I'm sure it is", he shook his head and continued talking, "the issue was further complicated when the core memory was downloaded. There were the standard supplies, maintenance and finance files but what intrigued me was the record of five identical assassin droids designed to be the first of many in a line of separatist droid weaponry". The officer stopped on the bridge and looked out the viewport. "The thing is, IG-88 you are quite unique. While your brother droids were uploading the holonet you took control and uploaded more then them, faster then them and even programmed a control mechanism into each of them ensuring you would always be in command. That makes you the most advanced piece of machinery in existence".

"What do you see as the best course of action, commander". IG-88 said quite politely using formal rank.

"I'm taking you to lord Vader, the new second in command to the emperor. He will know what to do with you".

"I see that you have handled the situation quite well, I look forward to meeting this Vader, however there are several things that do not make sense to me so my memory must be updated. Tell me what is the nature and origin of this so called empire".

"Very well I will humor you seeing as how you are recently activated. The war is over the republic won. So to prevent any further such conflict the republic has been reorganized into an empire, the first galactic empire to be more precise, follow me and I can tell you more".

Ozzel led the way from the bridge and IG-88 followed. He was beginning to like this commander, the way he did things was efficient and what he said was to the point. Almost like a droid, he could see this Ozzel being promoted soon. As for this new empire, it was about time the galaxy had one simple efficient form of government. Decisions would be made quickly and concisely. This visit with lord Vader would turn out to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The five jedi and Drogan made their way through the Blue Sun complex carefully avoiding being seen. Lebor had been eying their new companion for some time but now they had time to talk. Even if was only quiet.

"Are you really a sith", Lebor asked, Drogan turned to face him with a smile on his face

"What is a sith"

"A servant of the darkside of the force", He replied. Drogan shook his head

"Then no, I'm not a sith. We were taught that the force is a tool and not a power, that it should be used and not served. So no if you put it like that then no". Lebor frowned and looked at Tara, then at Tyr and hoped they weren't listening.

"Very well are you what a jedi would call sith?", Lebor smiled knowing that he had chosen his words well.

"Yes I am but only because a jedi would call something sith because it wouldn't encompass their view of the force. I use the force and all its aspects the darkside is strong, very strong. But it has its limits. That's where the lightside takes over and fills the gap". Labrias was really paying attention now.

"what do you mean?"

"well tell me, what is the darkside in your opinion?"

"but my opinion is the opinion of the jedi"

"That's why I want to hear it"

"Alright", Lebor nodded, "the darkside is the part of the force that consumes you, takes control, it gives you a lust for power and makes you do terrible things. It is the path to evil"

"Interesting, the way that jedi view things. The darkside is powerful, it gives you strength. I'm going to tell you what they taught me at the academy. The darkside is just one part of the force and by acting through passion you can tap that power more directly".

"Is it stronger then the light?" Tyr asked him. Lebor glared at him he wasn't supposed to be listening.

"This darkside is just the stronger side according to them but I have found different. To them it is only strong because it is easier to master, before it consumes you completely. It's not only the darkside but all of the force that can be used through passion. By acting with it you can use it to help you use the force. Yes the darkside is stronger in terms of raw power but that is only a half truth. The lightside can defeat the dark and vice versa".

"So it is true that the darkside will bring a lust for power", Tara now asked the question now and Lebor didn't look impressed.

"The dark path is often more easy to follow and a lust for power will give way to it not the other way around".

"So in that sense not all sith are evil"

"No not really, we believe that the masters are because they work under Dooku and Sideous, at least they used to work for Dooku. One of the reasons I left was because recently a student died during a lightsaber practice. My brother though, is part of an underground against them, one of the leaders in fact. His view is similar to mine and I have seen him do so much good. Once he took on master Jorgand to save a younger student from a beating at great cost to himself. If your view of sith is true then he would never do these things."

"But what about Sideous and your masters, if they are evil what makes you different", Tyr asked again.

"What does that mean", Lebor shot back at him.

"Well I can ask, can't I", Tyr responded sharply.

"Go on, Drogan", Tara said cutting them both off

"I have often wondered this myself and I always come to the same conclusion. That is, there is evil in every group or species as there is also good in them. Even the jedi, only they exile their ones. Just belonging to a certain denomination does not classify you as one or the other. Tyr what is your home world?".

"Corellia", Tyr responded, clearly intrigued by the conversation

"Are there both good and bad humans there"

"Well yes but that doesn't...", Drogan cut him off

"Tara, your home world?"

"Coruscant", she answered

"Clearly there is evil here"

"Lebor", Drogan turned to the last of his companions

"Ryloth", Lebor sighed

"And are there evil doers..."

"Yes, I see your point, I think I understand now". It was at this point that Deslly felt the need to turn look at the conversation. He also felt the need to interrupt.

"You kept saying 'we' the entire time do the other sith really share your opinion?"

"No perhaps not. I thought one did but I was wrong. I am so used to being part of the group I used we too much. The other sith are just as brutal and dangerous as Dooku. They are all about the darkside".

"That is what I thought. This is it, hanger fifteen. Go and wait for me inside. The four started including Drogan, btu Deslly stopped him again.

"Are you going to beat me again?", Drogan asked with an amused look.

"No but you should learn when to keep your mouth shut Drogan. What are you trying to tell them?"

"Are you concerned about my intentions, master jedi?"

"Always. Now tell me the truth and stop playing games, what did you tell them?"

"Maybe you should stop playing games, I only told them everything I wanted you to hear".

"I don't trust you young sith and it will take a lot to earn it. So here is what you are going to start by doing. Stay very close to me and don't leave my sight, if you're smart you might learn something"

"Thank you master Deslly, I will now".

"Good, now don't waste time we have a ship to catch". The two of them followed the others into the hanger to see Tyr talking to the pilot and the rest of them staring up at a really nice freighter freighter ship. Maybe a bit of an older model but still really nice. It had a semi-circle cockpit and a larger engine of the same shape at the other end. Two long parts formed what looked to be a frame on each side of the cockpit but also could have doubled for a physical shield for shrapnel. To cap it off there was two long military grade cannons sticking out each of the two side panels. A tall, furry Togorian stood in the cockpit and waved them in as Sudro stepped down the landing ramp.

"She sure is a beauty. She's from Duro origionally but I sent her to Corellia to be fixed up a bit, as you can see. It's all perfectly legal of course. And she can out fly any droid ship ever built. Model AK-87 but this one is known as the _Crackshot._ Named so because with the advanced laser cannons on each side she, and of course myself, have no chance of missing. The trick is to get your shot lined up first". He chuckled to himself at his bad joke, "Ladies and gentles, welcome aboard", he made a wide sweeping gesture and stepped on board himself.

Deslly stepped on board as well and looked around, it was not quite what he had expected. The inside left a lot to be desired. It was just an empty space with the two turret gunner positions on the side and the cockpit in the front. It seemed to have a really open design to make it look bigger then it was. On each side of the cockpit there were access panels to separate rooms, possible sleeping quarters and at the back there was the cargo hold with sleeping gear set up on the floor.

"I didn't know how far you wanted to go so I had to prepare for the worst, no extra charge for the cots by the way". Sudro turned to the cockpit and took his chair.

"Your ship will suffice for now", Mena stepped aboard after everyone, "You have our gratitude for your kindness".

"That's good and fine, master jedi but it wasn't for you. I just find that it's easier to deal with well rested passengers instead of the tired and grumpy kind. Jedi or not. There are still mine and Mrogg's quarters on the side here, we can tough it out in pilots chairs, only room for one in each though so I'll leave you to fight over it"

"Jedi don't just fight", Lebor said to the pilot with ice in his voice.

"Yet here we are at the tail end of a jedi war, with your kind mixed up in the fighting the whole way and the galaxy is so much the better for it", Sudro left them to go to the cockpit and Lebor ignored him.

"Can I have the pilots quarters, just one of them I mean, no one said they wanted it yet so I thought that I should ask", Tyr piped up from behind Drogan and Tara, "Might be nice to sleep in something soft for a change".

"Perhaps", Drogan started talking without even opening his eyes, "We should leave them to the ladies. As would only be the expected gentlemanly thing to do".

"Drogan", Mena mused to no one in particular, "That would be very kind indeed, if a bit unexpected"

"Of course", Tyr pointed out, "That was going to be my next suggestion". Tara looked at him with almost a smile on her face and looked quickly away again.

"Perhaps we should get started then", the rather feline looking Mrogg approached them, "To where should we set the hyperspace coordinates.

"Deslly, where should we go. You know lots of safe places".

"Indeed I was thinking of finding my old home world but that would be too time consuming we need a real destination. Something of a base of operations, or so to speak. Young Drogan, this ship you came from, do you know where we could find it".

"You aren't actually considering going there master".

"No, but it is something that I need to see and assess, as do we all. This is one of the threats not only to us but to this new empire. A new unknown player always presents difficulty".

"The nearest system would be Kothlis I think. It always moves but that was the direction that it was heading".

"Very well, we will have to travel there from Sullust and after we have some supplies.

"Sullust it is then, you know if you need to get to Kothlis I might even have a contact for you", Mrogg keyed in the location and they set off out of the space port into the dawn sky of coruscant. Tara found herself next to Tyr at the view port staring, like him, at the fading skyline.

"I never knew how beautiful the sunrise looked on coruscant until now". Tyr spoke softly to her, "This is going to be the last time we'll ever see it again, you know. From here there is no turning back". Tara never knew that he felt that way.

"It makes me sad to know that I'm never going to see something so beautiful again". She sighed.

"There is still beauty in the galaxy", Tyr turned to face her and moved forward the slightest step,

"Sometimes in the last place you expect but sometimes it's too late before you realize it". He stopped himself and left the view port to her, moving back down into the hold. She pressed her hand to the panel and closed her eyes, as if to lock away this last memory of the only home she ever knew. The ship flew up through the red-golden sky and into the cold vacuum of space, where coruscant was but a silver jewel in the distance that vanished for the last time as the stars began to streak past them. The past was gone now, the jedi were broken and all hope was lost. All that remained now was the future and what ever the future had in store for them.

Epilogue

"Did you feel it, Molker", Karala looked up, "like an echo of some terrible tragedy".

"It was like the force running through me. Only it was dark and more powerful than anything I have ever felt before". Molker stood from his meditation rituals.

"This time it was nothing like a flow. It was fast and piercing like a dagger".

"Like thousands of voices all crying out at once..."

"... And then going silent". She finished for him and stood as well

"It's almost as if I have a bad feeling about it"

"About what?", she reached for his shoulder

"Everything", he sighed, "and nothing, I'm still not sure", he met her hand with his own

"So what do we do?"

"Only what we can do". She reached out and embraced him slowly at first but then more confidently. He placed his hand on the back of her head. "Until then we will have to wait".


End file.
